1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
As information-oriented societies develop, there is an increasing need for various types of display devices for displaying images. And recently, various flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices are being used.
The organic light emitting display device has a display panel including data lines, scan lines, and a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format at crossing areas of the data lines and the scan lines; a data driver configured to provide data voltages to the data lines; and a scan driver configured to provide scan signals to the scan lines. Furthermore, the display panel further includes a power supply for providing a plurality of power voltages. Each pixel emits light of a brightness determined by an amount of current flowing from a first power voltage of the plurality of power voltages to an organic light emitting diode according to a data voltage provided through a data line data line when a scan signal is supplied using a plurality of transistors.
Additionally, during a process of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device, a defect may occur in the transistors of the pixels, reducing (e.g., deteriorating) the yield of the organic light emitting display device. In order to improve this, a method was proposed for repairing a defective pixel by connecting the defective pixel with one of the auxiliary pixels (see Korean Patent Registration 10-0666639).
According to the aforementioned repair method, the transistors of defective pixels are disconnected from the organic light emitting diode, and the transistors of auxiliary pixels are connected with anode electrodes of the organic light emitting diode of defective pixels using an auxiliary line. As a result, it becomes possible to drive the transistors of the auxiliary pixels and make the organic light emitting diode of the defective pixels to emit light.
However, parasitic capacitances may be formed between the auxiliary line and the anode electrodes of the organic light emitting diodes of the pixels, and a fringe capacitance may be formed between the auxiliary line and an adjacent scan line. In this case, the voltage of the auxiliary line may change due to the parasitic capacitances and fringe capacitance, thereby causing the organic light emitting diode of the repaired pixel to emit light erroneously.